Mabel's Story
by Piggie-Products
Summary: Mabel's dreams have into nightmares. When the nightmarescome true will Dipper and Mabel defeat it? Will they die during the process? What will the creature turn out to be? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out in my very fisrt fanfiction.


Mabel's Story

Epilogue

**Dipper's Pov**

I was sitting on my bed skimming through my volume three book while Mabel was jumping on her bed.

"Hey Mabel, check this out."

"What is it? Something about dating? Haha."

"No, just come over here. It's important."

Mabel sat next to me on my bed.

"Yes." She didn't seem to happy.

"Look, there is something called the 'Slenderman' roaming our woods."

"Woah cool, look at all his arms."

"Legend has it that, you must collect eight pages? That makes no sense. Anyways, he steals kids in the middle of the night and-kills-them."

"Jeez, now that I think of it. That is AWESOME!"

"No Mabel, it's not."

Grunkle Stan walked into the room. Mabel rushed to her bed and got under the covers.

"Hey kids, do you know what time it is, you should be in bed by now."

Dipper looked at his watch sitting on the table next to his bed. The time was 2:50 a.m.

"Sorry Stan, I guess we're not sleepy but we'll go to bed."

"Thank you" he said sarcastically.

Mabel's Story

Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Dipper's Pov**

I put my hat on the night stand; Mabel started to talk to herself.

"Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think the 'Slenderman' is going to get me?"

"No. He's just a legend. Also you have to have a dream about the 'Slenderman' before he gets you."

"Okay, thanks Dipper. I have that off my chest now."

"Your welcome, now let's get to bed so we can get up early."

"Okay"

**Mabel's Pov Mabel's Dream**

I was walking through the woods one night when I came upon a note. It read 'He's always watching'. It had a picture of a very tall man with eight tentacles. I stuck it in my pockets.

"That's a little creepy, wait he's ALWAYS watching. Oh no, where's Dipper.

**Dipper's Pov Mabel's Dream**

"Woah, where am I? Mabel, Mabel, where are you?"

**Mabel's Pov**

Mabel woke up from her dream. She looked at Dipper.

"Dipper, you awake."

He sat up "Yeah, why?"

"I had a dream, more like a nightmare, about the 'Slenderman.'"

Mabel's Story

Chapter 2: Discoveries

**Mabel's Pov**

"Dipper, I'm scared. What if he gets me tonight? Dipper will you be there with me all night please?"

"Yes Mabel, you know I will, you're my sister. Nothing will break us apart."

I stuffed my hands inside my sweater pockets. I felt a paper of some sort.

"Woah, Dipper look."

I unfolded the crumpled up paper and gave it to Dipper.

"Mabel, where did you get this? It says 'He's always watching.' It also has a picture of a tall man with-eight-tentacles."

"Dipper, that exact piece of paper was in my nightmare. I was walking in the woods, found that paper and stuck it in my pockets."

I wanted to go crawl in a dark corner and cry but I stayed stiff. A couple of tears escaped my eyes.

"Mabel, don' cry. Everything's going to be okay. I'll be with you the whole way."

We sat on the floor. Dipper started to rock me back an forth. He started to sing the lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little and couldn't sleep.

"Come my little one, Come with me. To a land full of fun and adventure. Where we can dance, and skip, and sing, and imagine 'till the has been awoken…'

I fell asleep on his lap. He was still cradling me like a baby. He combed my hair with his fingertips.

"I love you sis. I always have, always will."

Dipper fell asleep against the wall.

Mabel's Story

Chapter 3: Confessions

**Dipper's Pov**

Stan walked into our room. He stared at us; I was lying on the floor and Mabel was still lying on my lap. Stan's presence had woken me up a bit. He saw me open my eyes a little bit.

"Uh Dipper, you have some confessions to spill."

I carefully got out of Mabel's grip. She is a really tight holder.

"Uh, wait what time is it?" I walked over to the night stand and put my watch on my left wrist. The time was 8:27.

"Crap, we've been asleep for an extra two hours. Mabel, MABEL. Wake up."

**Mabel Pov Mabel's Dream**

I was running through the woods. Something was chasing me. "AHH, Dipper, where are you?" I tripped over a route stuck in the ground.

**Mabel's Pov**

I was squirming around in my sleep. Dipper woke me up just in time.

"Ah! Huh." My eyes were all baggy.

"Mabel, its okay. You were just having a bad dream."

"Okay you're alright. You guys get dressed your late."

He left the room.

"Mabel, what happened this time?"

"He was chasing me, but you luckily woke me up in time."

"Okay good, well you should get dressed. I don't know what we're late for but we should hurry."

"Okay Dipper, will you wait outside the door just in case."

"Of course Mabel, see ya."

He left the room

Mabel' Story

Chapter 4: Kidnappers

**Mabel's Pov**

I put my skirt on first underneath my night sweater. Before I took my pajamas off I closed the blinds over the window. I chose one of my new creations, it had a narwhal on it and it said NARWHAL POWER!, I love my new sweater. I put it on and opened the blinds. I almost opened the door when I heard knocking on the window.

"Hello, w-who's there?"

No body answered. I looked behind me. The window was open. I worried and thought various things 'Could it be him? I don't want to die I'm only twelve. NO. NO. NO. It can't be him.' Something fell on the dark of the room. I wanted to leave, but I wanted to know what it was at the same time. I found a flash light and went over to the mysterious side of our room. I looked around for what fell. I found it.

On the ground lay a picture of me and Dippy when we were here 3 summers ago. Surrounding my head was a heart. I think it was made of blood. On Dipper's face, well you couldn't really see his face, was a bunch of scratch marks.

"Oh-no. Dipper. I must get him."

I left our room, clutching the picture. "Dipper, DIPPER! Where are you?"

**Dipper's Pov**

I was standing outside our room waiting for Mabel to come out. I was humming my favorite song, Disco Girl by Babba, when I heard this strange sound come down the hall.

"Uhh, nah, it's probably just a mouse or something like that." The sound got louder. I started to worry. 'Mabel won't mind if I'm gone for two seconds, will she?' I thought. I started to walk down the hall fearing Mabel will come out any second. I heard footsteps. Something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down the hall. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Mabel's Story

Chapter 5: Search Parties

**Mabel's Pov**

I searched every room in the shack. Nothing. I even asked Stan he didn't know, nor Soos and Wendy. I worried, like a lot!

"Dipper? Sir Dipping Sauce? Dippy? Little Dipper? Where are you?"

Nobody answered. I noticed that I was still gripping the picture I found. I looked around the room I was in. In the corner of the room was Dippy's hat.

"Oh-no." Tears filled my eyes. I fell to the ground.

I guess when I fell it made a loud thud. Everyone rushed up the stairs. Wendy came in first. "Hey squirt, you find Dipper yet?"

I opened my eyes to find everyone surrounding me.

"Nope, but I found his hat." I pointed to the corner of the room. Wendy got up and grabbed it.

"Hey guys can you leave? I need to talk to Mabel." Stan and Soos agreed and then they left.

"Okay, Mabel, when was the last time you saw Dipper?"

"Uhh, while I was getting dressed. He was standing outside the door waiting for me."

"Where is your room? You need to take me there." Wendy handed me the hat. I set it on my head. She followed me to the attic.

Wendy searched our room, then the other rooms next to it. She checked the rooms down the hall. "Hey Mabel, did you find any thing? What's that in your hand?" I had forgotten that I was still holding the picture.

"Uh, while I was getting dressed something fell and when I looked for what fell I found this picture. It disturbed me when I saw it." I handed her the picture. Her eyes looked like balloons they were so shocked.

" Mabel, we have to find Dipper. Bad things ae going to happen to him."

Mabel's Story

Chapter 6: Disturbing News

**Wendy's Pov**

I looked through every room in this stupid 'Mystery Shack'; I had no luck at all. 'Ugh, maybe we won't find Dipper, He might have to suffer. Maybe I should tell Mabel what's happening right now. Yeah I think I will.' "Hey Mabel."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I don't think I should be telling you this but it might help. Well the reason Dipper is missing, is because of the 'Slenderman'. H-He kind of hates the Pines Family. I had to help find you when you were and infant, two years ago I had to find Stan."

"What, why does he hate us and not th-the Northwest's or the Gleeful's. Isn't Dipper where we were in the past twelve years or so?"

"I checked he isn't, but I have an idea where he is. You might want to stay here."

"What?! No Dipper is my brother from birth. We have a special connection no one understands but us. I'm coming with you."

"Okay, but I warned you about this place."

"I don't care. I just want to find Dipper and get this over with."

"Okay, I have to get ready for this so meet me by the cash register in about an hour."

"Okay Wendy, I will. I'll get ready too!"

I left straight for my house as fast as I could. I don't want anything to happen to the little guy. I started to tear up thinking about it. I remember all the fun times me and the twins had together. If anything happens to him. I don't know what would happen to me, or MABEL. She knows him the most and she would die without him.

Mabel's Story

Chapter 7: Searches

**Mabel's Pov**

I hope Dipper's okay. I feel dead inside without him. He completed me. He was the serious side of me. I wish this never happened, this is all my fault. I stopped looking through my sweaters and thought of all the things they did together. She started to look back into her chest off 'Magical Sweaters' that's what she called it. She found the perfect one.

It was camouflage with different shades of green, and brown flowers. On her head would be a bush headband, a headband made out of bushes, like in the games Dipper plays. Mabel would get so frustrated when she played his game. "I miss you Dipper if only you could hear me."

**Dipper's Pov**

I was tied against a cave wall. Below me was about an eighty-seven foot drop. I heard something in the back of his head. It kept ringing until I could hear it clearly. I heard Mabel's voice. I miss her. I wonder how her progress is going trying to find me. I seriously miss her a lot. Wait, I wonder, WHERE AM I? I tried to look around but it was very dim. Uh, I wonder if I'll every get out of here.

**Wendy's Pov**

I miss Dipper he was funny. I looked through my closet for my sword. This time, that Slenderman will pay. I opened the case a little bit. It shined in the light. I set my sword on my bed. My parents didn't know I had this. If they did I would probably be dead by now. I looked for my fighting clothes from when I was thirteen. I found them at the back of my closet. They were to small. I got my mom's old sowing kit last Christmas so I decided to use it and make a dress with my suit.

The dress was quit short but it fit. It was detailed with fleece around the neck and legs. It was all black with a hint of purple.

I meet with Mabel at the shack. We started for the woods.

The search was on for Dipper I. Pines.

Mabel's Story

Chapter 8: Not Lost Anymore

**Mabel's Pov**

I meet Wendy by the cash register. She dragged me into the woods. I hope we find Dippy soon.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Ya."

"Where are we going exactly? Like a lair of some kind. LIKE BATMAN'S?"

"What. No? You'll see when we get there."

We came across this giant cave. It was awesome. Maybe Vampires live there.

"Are we going in there?"

"Yes, but there are no vampires in here Mabel."

"Aww, darn." I had a very unhappy looking facial expression.

"It's okay though because Dipper's in here waiting for us."

My eyes brightened.

We went into the cave. This gooey substance was covering the walls. Wendy's face looked so serious it was scary. She looked like she wanted to murder something. Wait, what's under her hair. Is, is that a sword. Now I'm scared.

"Uh, Wendy, What is that on your back?"

"It's a word. Only you know about it. Dipper will know about it too when we find him."

"I hope we do." Over head I saw a dim light. We found him.

Mabel's Story

Chapter 9: Rescuing

**Wendy's Pov**

I saw a dim light ahead of us. We finally found him. I relieved there for a second. I rushed over there leaving Mabel behind.

"Hey Wendy, wait up. I'm a slow runner."

She passed me.

"Not as slow as you thought." I chuckled.

She stopped in her path. She must have saw something because she started to run again. We reached the light.

I grabbed Mabel by her collar.

"What was that for? Dipper's right there."

"Look down."

Below us was a eighty foot drop.

"Oh, thanks Wendy."

"Your welcome. Now let's wake up Dipper."

"Dipper. DIPPER. DIPPER!" we said simultaneously.

He didn't wake up. It useless.

A flash of black and white pushed me and Mabel against the wall. It was 'Slendy'.

"Ahh. I don't want to die."

"Mabel you're not gonna' die if you keep quiet."

She covered her mouth with her sweater sleeve. I breathed slowly to remain calm. The lights when out. The battle was on.

Mabel's Story

Chapter 10: The battle

**Mabel's Pov**

I was so scared. The lights went out and I had this aching pain in my chest. Wendy had to flashlights in her coat pocket. She gave me one and told me to go get Dipper. She ran off back into the cave following the 'Slenderman' and gripping her sword in her right hand.

"How am I supposed to him down over a drop?"

I found the key. It was dangling on a hook. Stupid 'Slenderman' doesn't even know how to hind keys. I grabbed it and started to climb the wall towards Dippy. I unlocked one arm he almost fell. I guess I should wake him up first.

I whispered in his ear, "Wendy likes you."

His head shot up. "What? She does?"

"No I just needed you to wake up."

"Ugh, Mabel. Now we'll both die here."

"No we won't. Wendy is fighting off the 'Slenderman' for you."

"Oh, well let's go help her."

I got Dipper down. We ran back into the cave. We couldn't find Wendy.

**Wendy's Pov**

"Mabel, go get Dipper."

I left the room and into the cave following the 'Slenderman'. I gripped my sword in my hands. He was right in front of me.

I swung. He dodged. He knocked me down.

When I opened my eyes we were in the woods.

"Why the woods?"

We fought and fought. My sword always missing.

Mabel's Story

Chapter 11: Happy Endings

**Dipper's Pov**

I hope Wendy's okay. She's fighting off that stupid 'Slenderman' right now because of me. Ugh this is all my fault. If I didn't show Mabel that stupid thing about the 'Slenderman' she wouldn't have had that nightmare.

"This stupid book I hate you."

Mabel looked at me with suspicion.

"You okay broseph?"

"Yeah, I'm just talking to my self. No biggy."

"It sure seems like a biggy."

We heard screaming. I ran towards it.

"Wendy, is that you?"

Wendy was covered with blood. She was gripping her sword. Mabel and I backed up.

Wendy took a couple of deep breathes, "Hi guys."

We were in total shock "Uh, hi. Wh-what happened?"

I asked her.

"What, oh. I, uh, killed the 'Slenderman'."

We looked at each other. Mabel looked happy. It was nice to see her happy again, after all of this.

"We should probably head back to the shack."

"You should get cleaned up first." I insisted.

"Meet you guys at the shack?"

"Ya, see you there."

Mabel ran at of the cave. Spinning in circles, she was filled with joy. I could see it in her eyes. Wendy slowly came out of the cave, blocking her eyes from the sun. I, on the other hand, came out kissing the ground.

"Dippy, I'm glad to see you again." Mabel squeezed me into a hug.

"Missed you too sis. What did I tell you, nothing can break us apart."

"You were right."

Wendy started walking towards her house.

"Hey Wendy."

"Ya Dipper."

"I like you a lot. Not like a friend, or a sister like. A girlfriend like."

Wendy blushed when I said that.

"Sorry Dipper. I like you a lot, really, it's just that I'm fifteen and you're twelve. I don't think it can work. I got to go bye."

"Bye, Wendy."

"Hey Dipp, why so down?"

"Nothing Mabel."

"Oh, okay let's get going. I'm so tired."

We walked to the shack. I was so disappointed that she said it wasn't gonna' work. I knew that it was never going to happen.

** The End**


End file.
